A Peppermint Ice Cream Wedding
by SwizzleMalarkeyFan
Summary: Lord Candycane and Creme Glace have been together for 6 months. And now, Lord Candycane is going to tie the knot with her. Join in as he proposes and preparations get made for the wedding! Pairings: Mint Swirl, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Vanilla Butter, and the OC pairing Peppermint Ice Cream. I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, Sugar Rush, or the OC's used in this story.
1. Chapter 1

*this story is taking place after Party Crashing, and the OC's in this story are owned by Lord Candycane. Again, a million thank yous for letting me use them!*

* * *

Licorice and Jubileena were sitting in Red Twist Park, talking about the party that had just happened that night. Neither girl was on the roster, so they had the day off until the roster race.

"Whoa, that was the wildest party I've ever been to." Licorice says, nibbling on a piece of cherry pie that Jubileena offered her.

"Our parties are always wild." Jubileena tells her. "So, do you think Creme Glace and Lord Candycane are an item? They've been together for about 6 months now. They're inseparable! And Lord Candycane is inviting her to his birthday party this week."

"I think they are, and I know about the party. All of us got invited." Licorice tells her, finishing her pie.

"Oh." Jubileena says, standing up. "Maybe we should get ready for the roster race. I mean, the arcade is about to close, anyway."

"Okay!" Licorice says, gathering up her racing helmet and following her friend and roommate.

* * *

At the racetrack, the day's avatars were cleared from the board, and the racers were getting ready for the final race of the day.

"Hey, look! It's Jubi and Licorice!" Gloyd says, looking up from polishing his kart.

"Hey, Licorice!" Candella says, smiling. She glares at Jubileena, as it's in her code to hate her.

"Hey, Applecake." Licorice says, hopping into _The Licorice Whipper_.

"So, you feel like hearing the latest on Creme and Candycane?" Candella asks Licorice.

"Sure, I do!" Licorice says, putting on her helmet.

Witchy walks over, interested, and Candella starts talking.

"Well, I heard they're going on a date tonight after the roster race. Candycane's taking her to Mt. Sundae for a picnic, then they're going for a drive in Frosty Rally!" Candella says, smiling.

"Wow..." Licorice says, giggling. "How exciting!"

Just then, Lord Candycane drives up in his _Cane-Twister_.

"What are you guys talking about?" he says, getting out of his kart.

"It's nothing important, Candycane." Witchy says, running over to her kart.

"Yeah, nothing important!" Candella says, jumping back into her kart and putting on her helmet.

Creme drives up in the _Drumstick_, parking it into the last position on the track.

"Hey, peppermint drop! That was some good racing you did today!" Creme says, kissing him.

Lord Candycane blushes, then kisses her back. "Thanks, you didn't do too badly yourself."

Vanellope stands up on her podium. "All right, loyal subjects, the roster race is about to begin! Racers, to your karts!"

All the racers run to their karts, and start their engines.

"Let the Roster Race commence!" the young president says as she jumps into her _Candy Kart_.

* * *

The race ends, and everyone stands in the winner's circle, watching the jumbotron for the next day's racers on the randomizer.

Swizzle takes out a small rainbow swirl pop, sucking on it and smirking at Taffyta.

"Swizz! Quit looking at her like that!" Minty says, clutching Swizzle's jacket with jealousy in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mints. I can't help it if Muttonfudge has a nice ass." Swizzle says, laughing.

"What? Are you saying I don't have a nice ass?" Minty asks him, hurt.

"Oh, you do, Mints. There's just something about Taffyta's that I can't quite put my finger on." Swizzle says, staring at Taffyta again.

"You think she looks better than me?" Minty asks him.

Swizzle blushes furiously. "I-I don't know!" he says, biting the swirl pop stick in half.

* * *

Candycane and Creme stand together hand in hand, staring at the jumbotron screen.

"If either of us makes the roster, we'll still cheer each other on, right?" Lord Candycane asks Creme.

"Sure. We'll do that, no matter what." Creme says, smiling.

* * *

The "Chews Your Racer" screen flashes on the jumbotron, and the randomizer shows the next day's avatars: Sorbet Creamycone, Lord Candycane, Candlehead, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Crumbelina Di Caramello, Creamy Buttercap, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Gloyd Orangeboar, and Adorabeezle Winterpop.

"All right, Candycane! You're an avatar tomorrow!" Creme says, giggling and hugging him.

"I know, ice cream pop. Now, we better go on that picnic." he says, hopping into his kart with Creme in tow.

They drive off to Mt. Sundae for their date.


	2. Chapter 2

On Mt. Sundae, Lord Candycane and Creme are eating ice cream sandwiches and looking each other in the eyes.

"You know, when I first saw you, you were one of those temperamental types. But now that I know who you really are, you're more than enough for me." Lord Candycane says, smiling at Creme.

"Oh, Candycane..." Creme says. "I thought you were cute the first time I saw you. Hard to believe we've been together for 6 months already."

"I know, right?" Creme asks him. "So, am I invited to your party next week?"

"My birthday wouldn't be complete without you, my little ice cream cone." Lord Candycane says, smiling at her.

"Yay! I can't wait for your party!" Creme says, jumping up and down. "But, I wanna ask you something. What do you want as a present?"

"You, with a bow on your head and a nice dress on your body, sitting in a new kart built for two." Lord Candycane says to her, smiling.

"All right, anything for you, darling." Creme says, grinning. "Now are we going to kiss or not?"

"Oh, sure thing, Creme." Lord Candycane says, wrapping his arms around the ice cream-themed girl, making out with her.

* * *

At Jubileena's house, all the racers were gathered around Jubileena's kitchen table, drinking sodas and eating pie. "All right, ladies and gentlemen, Lord Candycane's birthday party is next week." she says, sipping a Sprite.

"We know this, cherry girl." Licorice says, taking another bite of cherry pie. "So, what are we here to discuss about his birthday?"

"We plan to host the biggest party Sugar Rush has ever seen!" Vanellope says, smiling happily.

"Oh." Licorice says, still eating her pie.

"So, what do we plan to do for this party, Jubes? " Gloyd says, cuddling Crumbelina.

"Well, Vanellope put me, Citrusella, and Crumbelina in charge of the cake, Snowanna's in charge of the music, Rancis and Gloyd are in charge of invitations, Swizzle's getting sodas, food, and candy, Adorabeezle and Nougetsia are in charge of ice cream and frozen yogurt, Minty and Sticky are organizing some party games, Candlehead's got candles for Lord Candycane's birthday cake, Sorbet and Popsicella are wrapping gifts, and anyone else that doesn't have a job will most likely be decorating or helping the others where they're needed." Jubileena explains to the other racers.

"Oh, there's going to be games like Spin The Bottle and Musical Chairs, and lots of others!" Minty says excitedly.

"You want sodas, I got 'em! Not to mention the candy and food!" Swizzle says, grinning.

The others chatter excitedly about the party, and the jobs they have, if they have any to do for the party.

"So, Candella, you think it'll happen?" Citrusella asks her.

"What?" Candella replies.

"The P-R-O-P-O-S-A-L to Creme Glace." Citrusella says.

"Sorbet said he has the gumballs to do it. So, I know he bought a ring already, I KNOW it'll happen. We'll all be there to see it!" Candella says excitedly.

"I can't wait for this party!" Citrusella says as she goes to help Jubileena with the pie plates.

"Me neither!" Candella says as she leaves with Witchy and Licorice.

* * *

After leaving Mt. Sundae, Lord Candycane and Creme are at Lord Candycane's candy cane house, drinking hot chocolate and eating peppermint cookies.

"So, you ready for some fun?" Lord Candycane asks Creme.

"What kind of fun?" Creme asks him.

"Well, the kind of fun where we finish this hot chocolate and eat these cookies, then we go to my room and 'break the ice' by talking to each other about stuff." Lord Candycane says, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Okay!" Creme says, finishing her cookies and cocoa.

Soon, the two of them finish, Lord Candycane washes out the cups and cleans the plates, then the two of them go upstairs and play their icebreaker game in Lord Candycane's bedroom.


End file.
